That Kind of Love
by Kanri
Summary: Gon and Killua enrolled into High School but unexpected things happened and Killua's feelings for Gon began to change. From friendship to what? Will Gon return those warm feelings? GxK


**A/N: **Hello all!! This is going to be my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic and it's also based on a boy x boy pairing, so please don't blame me if I write it out a bit weird. At first I wanted this story to be a one-shot but I'm just not good at one-shots. Anyway, I hope you will read and review. Thank you! Oh! By the way, I don't mind critics. In fact, if you have any please, please tell me because I'm dying to improve my writing. Also, this story was originally written in present tense, but in a reviewer's review, they told me it'd be better in past tense, so here it goes! Please read and review!! Thank you!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter.**

**Title: That Kind of Love**

**Chapter One: Enrolling into High School**

On a bright sunny morning, Gon and his best friend Killua laid stretched out on the grassy ground in the middle of the forest near Gon's house. They stayed there for a few more minutes before they both bolted up to practice their nen. Two years had almost gone by since they completed Greed Island. Gon's fifteenth birthday has yet to arrive and he still hadn't found his father, Ging. "Hey, Gon." Killua called as he looked over at his friend while he continued his nen.

"Hm?" Gon replied, as he turned to look at his friend with big curious eyes. "When are you going to continue looking for... Ging?" Killua asked him as he stopped his nen for a while to talk. Noticing that Killua no longer had his nen on, Gon also stopped his practice and said, "Well... I don't know. Mito-san said I have to go to school for at least a year." He sighed and looked at Killua's shocked expression. "SCHOOL?" Killua roared. "Geez, Gon! Why would she say that all of a sudden??"

Gon shrugged and told him, "I don't know. She told me that a hunter should also know math and be good at drawing or something so that I can draw what I discover or calculate some things." Killua nodded and cupped his chin in a thoughtful way with his hand. "Yeah. I guess that might be true." Then, he grinned evilly. "Well Gon, good luck with school!!" He laughed.

"Eh?? But Killua... I don't want to go to school!!" Gon whined as he threw himself on the ground again and squinted at the sunlight. Killua grinned a cat-like grin and told him jokingly, "Well maybe if you started thinking more, Mito-san wouldn't think you didn't know math." Gon puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms as he frowned. "Humph! Well you're coming with me!" He declared. Killua's eyes grew wide as he jumped back. "What?? Why do I have to go too??" He demanded. Then, he pointed at Gon and said, "Mito-san told _you _to go! Not me!!"

Gon frowned with a shocked and sad face after he heard Killua's reply. "Eh?! Well why not?!" he cried. Killua shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know. I guess it'll be okay if you're there... After all, Gon," Killua looked at his best friend with a smile before he continued what he was saying. "I did tell you I'm going to follow you wherever you go." Gon brightened up at his response. "Yosh! Let's pack up now!" He smiled happily as he pounced on Killua and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Killua!" Killua quickly broke out of the hug after a moment and commented with a blush, "Stop that, Gon. It's embarrassing." He then tilted his head lower so that his bangs covered his blush.

A few days after that day, Gon and Killua enrolled into a High school on a land far from Whale Island. It had many buildings, streets, streetlights, and places to visit. As they walked into their new school, Gon tugged on Killua's shirt and mumbled, "I'm scared Killua. Do you think I will fail all my classes??"

Killua laughed to himself when he saw at Gon's nervous expression and he thought to himself, '_He can be so cute sometimes…_' Then, he shook his thoughts away and told Gon, "I'm sure you can at least pass Gym." He smirked, "But if you fail everything else, I can't help you." He snickered.

"Huh? But you can always tutor me, right?" Gon smiled at him. "Yeah, you can tutor me!!"

Killua twitched at his remark and thought miserably to himself, '_Tutor Gon...? Him? He's kind of slow on things._' He sighed and grinned nervously at the innocent boy next to him, "Why don't I just help you with stuff you don't understand instead of waiting until you fail a class?" he suggested.

Gon laughed. "Of course that'd be better!!" He exclaimed happily. "Anyway, Killua, where's our class?" Killua stopped in his tracks and pulled out a paper from his green school bag. "Uh... it says it's room 1a."

Gon looked at his best friend with a shocked expression. "Killua? Didn't we just pass it a few minutes ago?" Killua remained silent until he let out a sheepish laugh and yanked Gon with him to their class.

When they entered, all eyes immediately turned to them. The teacher then introduced them and allowed the two boys to say something about themselves. "Hello, my name is Killua Zaoldyeck. My family is full of assassins, but I'm a hunter." He gave a mysterious smile that was neither gentle nor cold. Gon stepped up and smiled brightly at the class. "Hi! My name is Gon Freecs and I'm Killua's best friend! I'm also a hunter and my goal has been to find my father, Ging Freecs. Nice to meet you all!" He exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

With that, the two of them were placed in a seat right next to each other in the second to last row of seats. As class began Gon sat in his seat and wondered if the class would be interesting, but as the minutes passed, Gon frowned and wondered what on Earth the teacher was talking about. When school was finally over for the day, Gon walked over to Killua, exhausted. Killua looked at his tired friend and grinned. "So, Gon, how was it for day one?" he asked although he knew very well his friend hardly understood anything.

"It was very boring!!" Gon wailed as he began to walk home with Killua. "I had no idea what the teacher was talking about!"

Killua chuckled. "I knew it!" He said as he patted Gon on the head gently. "Come on. We have to unpack our things too."

"Hey, Killua. After we finish unpacking our things and fixing the house, you're going to help me with my homework right?" Gon asked him with puppy-dog eyes. Killua sighed at his best friend and nodded. "Of course! I said I would before. But you better pay attention! Okay?"

Gon grinned. "Okay!!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at their house. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, a dining room, a backyard, and a basement. Killua's room was to the right of the entrance of the house and Gon's room was right next to Killua's on the left.

As the two boys walked into their house, they stared at the fifteen big brown boxes to the left of the doorway. They sighed. "Killua... maybe you shouldn't have bought so many boxes of chocolate." Gon informed him as they stared at the boxes.

Killua frowned. "Huh?? Why not? Those aren't all chocolates! Two of them are your things!" He remarked as he stared at his boxes of chocolates happily. Gon turned to his best friend and stuck his face right in front of him. "But Killua!! Eleven of those boxes are chocolates!! Only four of them are our stuff!" Killua shrugged and said, "Well it's not like I'm not gonna share."

Gon grumbled. "It's okay, Killua. I don't want any."

"Ehh? Then what are you making a fuss for?" Killua asked him with furrowed brows. "I thought you might have wanted some."

Gon shook his head as he said, "I don't want any. But I was just wondering where you're going to put them." Killua grinned happily. "Gon, I'm going to finish them in two days! I'll just eat half today."

After they chatted for a few more minutes, the two of them began to set up their belongings. They finished in half an hour and started to do their homework. When Killua was finished with his homework, he went over to help Gon. "Okay, Gon. What do you need help with?"

Gon laughed nervously. "Um. Everything?" Killua shook his head and began to help him with his homework. An hour later, they were only able to complete homework for one subject. "Geez Gon! I told you this before! You have to multiply first, not subtract!"

"Ehh?? Why is that?" Gon asked him, confused.

"Ah!! Who cares why? Just follow this; PEMDAS. Get it??" Killua replied, frustrated. Gon shook his head as his brows furrowed. "Huh?? But why?" Killua glared at Gon and exclaimed, "You don't need to know why. Just do it! Okay?" God nodded.

After a while, when they began to do Gon's science homework, Gon asked, "Ne, Killua. Are crocodiles cold blooded or warm blooded?" Killua sighed as he said, "I think they're cold blooded." Gon wrote down the answer on his worksheet and looked at Killua. "Then are we cold blooded or warm blooded?" he asked, curiously.

"We're warm blooded because we're mammals." Killua told him. "Are you done with your homework?" Gon nodded happily. "Yup! I'm sure I'll understand things better in class tomorrow." He laughed joyfully as he hugged Killua gratefully.

Killua's eyes opened wide at the sudden warm action. A small pink blush crept up to his face as he returned Gon's gesture. He breathed in Gon's scent and smiled. '_Gon smells nice... He smells like the home I never had until I met him and his family._'

Suddenly, Gon yelped as he stared at the clock. "Killua!! It's eight!! What do you wanna eat for dinner?" He asked. "I'll cook today and you cook tomorrow!" He grinned happily.

"H-huh? Dinner?" Killua asked, surprised. "Uh. Anything is fine."

"Okay."

The very next day, as Killua and Gon headed to their homeroom, they found a commotion in front of the entrance. Killua looked at Gon and Gon returned the look. "What do you think is going on?" he asked, curiously. They decided to walk closer but when they did, they found a girl on the floor with a on top of her with his hands wrapped around her throat. Almost immediately, Gon jumped in and pulled the guy off. "W-What the hell??" The boy swore under his breath as he looked at Gon. "What do you think you're doing to that girl?" Gon demanded angrily.

"Who the hell cares what I'm doing, huh?!" the boy growled. "Who are you to suddenly grab me like that, huh??" The crowd then began to murmur, "I didn't know the new kid was like this... He shouldn't have gotten involved. This always happens."

Gon backed the boy up against the wall in a harsh motion and declared angrily, "Harm anyone again and I'll punch you!" And just as he finished, the boy forcefully pushed Gon away and bolted out of the classroom.

The girl on the floor stared admiringly at Gon. She smiled a little and mumbled, "He's so cool..." Then, Killua held out a hand for her and asked gently, "Are you okay?" The girl nodded and thanked them.

"Why was he choking you anyway?" Killua asked curiously as Gon nodded.

"I was his ex-girlfriend. I told him I wanted to break up with him because he was so mean to me everyday but he got mad and started hitting me..." The girl explained with teary eyes as Gon handed her a tissue.

"Oh. Well just be more careful next time!" Gon smiled at her as she nodded and said, "Thank you for saving me! And um. My name is Kaine. Nice to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you, Kaine-chan." Gon and Killua smiled as they shook her hand.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **I hope I did the revisions correctly! And I changed what happened with the last scene a bit but it still works I think. xD So please review and I'll be sure to make an update soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
